


Love Me

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after he and Mickey got together, Ian decides he's Ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Underage warning; Ian is 14, Mickey is 16

Just a few weeks before Ian turned fourteen, he decided that it was Time. He was Ready. Mickey had told him when they got together, nearly two years ago, that there’d be no sex until Ian was older. For once, Ian had obeyed. The most they had done was kiss with tongues, and there hadn’t even been a whole lot of that.  
  
Ian loved it, though. He knew Mickey did, too, could see it on his face. That was probably one of the reasons they didn’t do a whole lot of it – Mickey didn’t want them to get worked up and do something before Ian was ready. Ian didn’t mind it: he was actually quite thankful. It was nice having someone be protective of him like that.  
  
However, he’d had more than enough of this innocence. He had decided that he was absolutely, one hundred percent ready to have sex. With Mickey. If it had been anyone else he might have hesitated, but it was Mickey. Mickey, who’d always been there for him. Mickey, who’d never let him down and who’d always taken care of him. Mickey, whom he loved.  
  
He hadn’t said that bit out loud yet. That he loved Mickey. Maybe he’d say it after they had sex. If it felt right.  
  
He heaved a deep sigh, leaning his forehead against the coolness of the bathroom mirror. He’d been staring at his reflection for the past fifteen minutes, going through his plan for what must be the hundredth time.  
  
More exactly than just “have sex” the plan went something like:

  1.        Learn how to lap dance
  2.        Seduce Mickey with newfound lap dance skills
  3.        Have sex with Mickey



So far, it wasn’t going very well. Admittedly he’d only had time to practice the dancing thing once, but it was… awkward. How did you practice lap dancing without a person to lap dance on, anyway? It was a question Ian had yet to find the answer to.  
  
With a final look in the mirror Ian exited the bathroom, chewing on his lower lip. He’d figure it out somehow. For Mickey.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Two weeks later, Ian thought he had it down pretty well. As it turned out, lap dancing on a chair was pretty good practice, but what was better was that he’d gotten Mandy to help. She was the same age as Ian and the two of them were quite good friends. Not as close as Ian and Mickey, but definitely close enough to hang out on their own sometimes and be comfortable with each other.  
  
Apparently close enough for Ian to practice lap dancing with her without being awkward.  
  
“You’re getting good at this, Ian!” she praised him when the song he’d been dancing to ended and he got off her lap. “If I didn’t look at you like my, what, sixth brother and you weren’t gay, I think we could get something going here.”  
  
Ian laughed. “Yeah, maybe,” he allowed, even if he had difficulties seeing it. Mickey and his brothers (or well, some of them) were so protective of their sister that they’d probably have Ian’s head if he tried anything. “Think Mickey will like it?”  
  
It was Mandy’s turn to laugh. “Ian, I know how highly you think of Mickey – but, like most 16-year-olds, he thinks with his dick. _And_ he’s completely sold on you, has been all his life. You’ll ace this.”  
  
Ian nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “Yeah,” he mumbled finally. “Yeah, that’s true.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The day itself was Mickey’s birthday. It was only a week and a half after Ian’s, a source of joint birthday parties and gifts throughout their whole lives. They never minded much: it wasn’t like they didn’t already share everything anyway. Occasionally they got gifts for each other, but it was far from every year.  
  
The year they got together, Mickey had gotten Ian a t-shirt with his favorite band. Ian had long since outgrown it, but he’d kept it. It was safely tucked away under his pillow.  
  
“You got me anything this year?” Mickey asked from where he was sitting on the couch, only a little teasing.  
  
Fiona had made a huge birthday lunch, as was tradition, and they were all currently trying to digest it before doing anything else. Ian had gotten Fiona to promise to take the kids out for a while, so Ian and Mickey would have the place to themselves for a while. He hadn’t asked Lip, but he didn’t worry much. Lip hadn’t been home a lot in the past few weeks, and just like Ian had expected Lip had disappeared fifteen minutes after everyone stopped eating.  
  
“Yeah, actually,” Ian answered, moving closer to his boyfriend on the couch. “You’ll get it later though. Not now.”  
  
Mickey raised his eyebrows, grinning a little. “Oh?” He put an arm around Ian’s shoulders and squished him into his side. “Are you embarrassed?”  
  
“No…” Ian muttered, but he was. A little. A little embarrassed and very nervous. “I just don’t want my family to see.”  
  
Mickey laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Whatever you say.”  
  
It wasn’t until a few hours later that they had the whole house to themselves. Ian had almost fallen asleep against Mickey’s side, but as soon as the door closed behind Fiona, Mickey jostled him to wake him up.  
  
“We’re alone,” Mickey murmured against his hair when Ian made a confused, sleepy noise, “will I get my present now?”  
  
Ian snorted. “Yeah. Go upstairs, I’ll be there in a second.”  
  
Mickey looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but stood up and left when Ian made an impatient gesture with his hands. Ian took a moment to wake up properly before he got the CD player and followed Mickey upstairs.  
  
Mickey was already sitting exactly where Ian wanted him, neatly on the edge of Ian’s bed. He moved to stand up when Ian got there, but Ian motioned for him to sit back down. “Stay there, you’re right where I want you.”  
  
A look of confusion came over Mickey’s face, but Ian ignored it as he went about plugging in the CD player and making sure the right CD was inside. The right CD, in this case, was a copy of Rihanna’s _Rated R_ album.  
  
He turned back to Mickey a few seconds later, watching Mickey’s eyes go wide as Rude Boy started playing. “Ian…” he said, and Ian couldn’t tell if the tone of his voice was warning or scared or turned on.  
  
Maybe a mix of all three was the best he could hope for right now, Ian thought as he moved to straddle Mickey, putting his hands on Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey leaned back to look up at him with wide eyes, seeming a little unsure as to where he should put his hands.  
  
Deciding it was all or nothing now, Ian gave Mickey his best attempt at a sexy smirk and started moving to the music like he’d practiced. As he watched Mickey’s eyes go wide and dark underneath him, Ian’s confidence grew, which only seemed to turn Mickey on more.  
  
_Fucking aced it_ , Ian thought to himself with a smirk. A second later he brushed against Mickey’s hardness and froze. Right. This part he hadn’t actually thought of that much.  
  
The brief touch elicited a gasp out of Mickey, and Ian felt himself respond to the sound. He hadn’t actually planned on doing anything until after the song was finished, but now he found that he couldn’t help himself as he ground down against Mickey again. It felt better than he’d expected, and he found himself biting his lip to stifle a moan.  
  
“Hey,” Mickey murmured, and Ian bit down harder on his lip at the sound of his voice. It was deeper than usual and a little hoarse. He sounded sexy as fuck. His hands came up to rest on Ian’s hip, grip soft but firm. “Hey, Ian, maybe you should slow down.”  
  
Ian opened his eyes, which he couldn’t remember having closed, and looked down at Mickey. Mickey’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark, pupils blown so wide Ian couldn’t only see the thinnest ring of blue around them. Careful to keep eye contact with Mickey, Ian shook his head.  
  
“No,” he breathed, completely ignoring the song now and lowering himself even further to better grind against Mickey, “no, I want…”  
  
He trailed off, dropping his head to Mickey’s neck. One of Mickey’s hands let go of his hip, stroking across Ian’s back and coming to rest in his hair.  
  
“You want to have sex?” Mickey guessed, voice still deliciously deep and sexy but also soft. Ian nodded against his neck. “Ian, are you sure-“  
  
Mickey cut himself off with a strangled noise when Ian latched onto his neck with his mouth, kissing and sucking at the skin there. Seemingly almost against Mickey’s will, his hips thrust up to meet Ian’s. _Finally_ , Ian thought, but then forgot almost entirely about thinking.  
  
He had just enough presence of mind to pant out, “yeah, yeah I’m sure, Mickey, I _want_ this,” which made Mickey honest to god moan and buck his hips up again.  
  
Ian was pretty sure that for actual sex to occur they needed to take their clothes off, but he couldn’t be bothered to care about that when this felt so good. He caught Mickey’s lips in a sloppy kiss that was mostly just tongues and breathing into each other’s mouths as they dry humped against each other.  
  
Feeling a little mortified, Ian suddenly realized he was close to coming. “Shit, Mickey,” he breathed, trying to warn his boyfriend that they should stop. “I… _Fuck_.”  
  
Mickey, however, did not seem deterred. He merely thrust his hips up harder, holding Ian’s in an iron grip to grind him down against Mickey. “Yeah,” he answered, the word coming out as a moan. “Yeah, me too, shit.”  
  
The words and the way Mickey said them, not to mention the look on Ian’s face, was apparently enough to do Ian in and he came in his pants as an embarrassingly high pitched noise escaped his mouth. Mickey followed a second later, getting out a few choice words against Ian’s shoulder amidst his harsh breathing.  
  
They slumped against each other, both breathing heavily and a little overwhelmed by what has just happened.  
  
“Well, that was nice,” Ian murmured after a few minutes. He still didn’t lift his head from Mickey’s shoulder, even if the angle of his neck was quite uncomfortable. “We should do it again sometime.”  
  
Mickey snorted, running a hand through Ian’s sweaty hair. “Yeah, sure. Imagine how good it’ll be without the clothes, though.”  
  
All Ian could get out in response was a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> read, like, reblog on [tumblr](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/118713021567/can-you-pretty-pretty-please-do-a-sequel-to-kiss)


End file.
